


Independence

by magicandlight



Series: The States [4]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-15 20:59:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12328782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magicandlight/pseuds/magicandlight
Summary: Written for the anniversary of the Battle of Yorktown on October 19th.





	Independence

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the anniversary of the Battle of Yorktown on October 19th.

_ Independence,  _ Elizabeth says,  _ feels like a perfectly played violin note, like standing on the bow of a ship, like the first sip of freshly brewed tea, like West’s face when he laughs.  _

_ Independence,  _ Wesley says,  _ feels like smashing England’s second-favorite tea pot on the stepping stones, like East’s smile when he gardens with her, like digging your feet into the Earth, like hats thrown into the air and people on tables screaming “Victory in Yorktown!’ _

_ Independence,  _ Brooke says,  _ feels like ships from around the world coming into New York Harbor, like cracking open a new book or a tube of paint, like speaking the words of a language you’ve just learned, like foreign spices and exotic fruit on your tongue.  _

_ Independence,  _ Samantha says,  _ feels like the smell of gunpowder and rain and earth mixing, like petting a feral cat, like the bitter taste of cranberries, like 342 chests of tea in Boston Harbor. _

_ Independence,  _ Cameron says,  _ feels like the first time he kissed Monty, like the first time he heard the Declaration, like affixing bayonets, like Sam’s laughter and Brooke’s smile when they sign their names on the ratification papers. _

_ Independence,  _ Monty says,  _ feels like moving in with Cam, like reading the paper that says he isn’t part of New York, like fighting with his Green Mountain Boys, like when Cam reaches for him at night. _

_ Independence,  _ Constance says,  _ feels like the day Alfred named her, like the joy of helping someone else, like kindness until you cannot be kind anymore, like her brothers’ faces when they saw her in a blue uniform. _

_ Independence,  _ Scott says,  _ feels like the weight of the reputation of having the best units in the continental army, like officers screaming “Hold the line!” because no one wants to know what happens if they don’t, like Ginny smiling when they met and telling him they were both named after queens so they were clearly meant to be friends, like Washington ruffling his hair and telling him he was brave. _

_ Independence _ , Adam says,  _ feels like hope, like reminding his siblings that he was founded through rebellion, like standing up and renouncing his allegiance to England, like Nicky hugging him when they win. _

_ Independence _ , Adela says,  _ feels like a perfect Spring day, like waking up on Christmas, like the grim satisfaction in a perfect shot, like winning.  _

_ Independence,  _ David says,  _ feels like sunshine in a forest, like seeing Scarlett’s smile for the first all those years ago, like the first time he held a blade in his hands, like Daniel’s voice when he talks about revolution.  _

_ Independence,  _ Daniel says,  _ feels like climbing the rigging when it’s drizzling, like feeling bone and muscle and tissue knit back together, like a perfect prank, like North and Scarlett and him standing side by side at Guilford Courthouse when they British win but lose so very much. _

_ Independence,  _ Nicholas says _ , feels like riding a horse for the first time, like falling asleep squished between Adrien and Brooke, like all of the flowers blooming, like Adam and Brooke both hugging him at Yorktown.  _

_ Independence,  _ William says _ , feels like marching out of Valley Forge and knowing that they are better and stronger than when they had marched in, like writing, like sparring with Brooke, like being right. _

_ Independence,  _ Scarlett says _ , feels like the time Davy had stolen silk ribbons from her hair for Christmas- long before America found them, like fresh peaches, like Ginny's rapier balanced in her hand, like kicking the Brits out of Savannah. _

_ Independence,  _ Foster says,  _ feels like the freefall after you jump out of a tree, like fighting, like playing piano with Sam, like signing his name because he’s an original too. _


End file.
